Amber Accords
The Amber Accords is a defunct brown team economic and optional defense bloc. Preamble This treaty is to solidify the mutual friendships and encourage prosperity between the signatory alliances. Article I: Regarding Respect and Sovereignity A. The collective signatories agree to respect each alliance's sovereign rights, and will not act in a fashion that would undermine the sovereign rights of any other signatory in any way. B. The collective signatories agree to remain respectful to each other, and will not smear other signatories in public. The collective signatories agree to settle any disputes and disagreements in a private manner. Article II: Regarding Peace The collective signatories agree to enter a state of perpetuating peace with each other. This is to be taken as: A. No acts of aggression between two or more signatories, be it military or espionage. B. No aiding of alliances currently engaged in hostilities with one or more of the signatory alliances, be it financially, military or espionage. Should any signatory be called in to assist by an entity on a seperate front, signatory alliances reserve the right to defend non-signatory alliances against other non-signatory alliances. C. The signatory alliances understand and agree that for the stability and benefit of the brown trading sphere, they shall withhold from tech raiding any brown nation. Article III: Regarding Intelligence A. Each signatory alliance agrees not to gather information about another signatory without consent of the aforementioned signatory. Also, each signatory alliance agrees not to share any confidential information received to a non-signatory. B. If a signatory alliance receives information regarding the well-being of another signatory, or the entire bloc, they are required to share it in private amongst whom it may concern. Article IV: Regarding Economics A. The signatory alliances agree to initiate trade circles and tech deals with each other to ensure the economic success of all signatory alliances. B. All such trades and tech deals shall be regulated and managed by senior members of each signatory member using a mutually agreed upon forum. C. In the event a nation taking part in a technology trade violates a contract or otherwise fails to comply with the terms agreed beforehand, the signatories shall make every effort to work together peacefully towards a solution. D. All member nations of signatory alliances that are trade circle participants shall be required to provide 48 hours of termination of said nation's participation, and should said nation fail to comply will be subject to punitive measures as set down by their alliance. Article V: Regarding Admission Additional signatories may be added to the bloc with a full vote of approval from all current signatories. If the non-signatory is approved, they shall be regarded as an official signatory immediately, and will be expected to uphold the treaty to the best of their ability. Article VI: Regarding Removal A. A signatory may be removed from the bloc with a full vote of approval from all signatories, excluding the signatory being removed. If the expulsion is approved, the expelled alliance will be removed from the list of signatories and is not expected to uphold any treaty responsibilities, excepting Article III. B. Any signatory who wishes to withdraw must give a 72-hour notice beforehand. Upon leaving the bloc, the alliance will be removed from the list of signatories and all responsibilities will be null and void, excepting Article III. Signed This agreement has been ratified by the following alliances on the 29th day of December, 2008. The 57th Overlanders Mechanus - Captain Veneke - Lieutenant HollowEyes - Quartermaster Carpe Diem Arturion - Triumvir of good grammar Kirsten - Triumvir of looking good Pyroman - Triumvir of beating dead horses Cairna - Director that is Superior to Pyro In Every Way (Foreign affairs) Rorschach - Deputy Director of maintaining Cairna's illusion of superiority over Pyroman (Foreign Affairs) Destructiox - Director of Educating the poor (Education and developer of "win" theory) Bionic Redhead - Director of commanding the poor in battle (Defense and by proxy; Aggression) Steelese - Director of Trading the poor (Trade) Isara - Director of keeping the poor out of Internal Affairs (Internal Affairs) Porojussi - Director of helping the poor become rich (Finance) Coalition of Independent Nations Jerry Wagner - Triumvirate of CoIN: Foreign Affairs sulli90 - Triumvirate of CoIN: Finance slicer845695 - Triumvirate of CoIN: War League of Extraordinary Nations SoX - Consul Shakyr - Consul Coloradia - Tribune of Foreign Affairs Paxanarie - Tribune of Interior Yamin - Tribune of Trade Scorcher - Tribune of Trade Prodigal Moon - Tribune of Education OTF Alliance Poyplemonkeys - President King Goon II - Prime Minister Links *Announcement Thread Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Amber Accords